narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Kagume
'Naoto Kagume '(甲斐森, Kagume Naoto) is Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Kagume Clan,and a member of Team Hideo. Overseeing his abilities, Naoto is deemed a worthy shinobi of Konoha with his battling skills in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Later he forms a family with Raine Boji, and has twin sons, Arasune and Nasune. Background Naoto is the second child of Kimei and Rinishi. At the age of 7, he met his best friends and future team mates, Kai Mori and Raine Bōji. Naoto was glad that he met them when he did. Before he met them, Naoto never had many friends. He was a bit lonely. He never tried to branch out and make new friends, because he was so isolated. His brother, Aoto on the other hand, made a lot of friends and had better abilities. Naoto wanted to become better than his brother. His brother had better training, and was ore efficient with his natural state. Naoto could never get out of the shadow of his older brother. Entering the academy, Naoto was given a reason to subside his brother, by becoming a more powerful shinobi. Naoto trained day in and day out, mastering his Fire Release jutsus. Naoto was admired at the academy by many of the other kids, especially Kanzō and Sune. When Naoto first met Kai Mori in the Academy, both were to team up and spar against Kanzō and Sune. The two easily defeated them and Iruka praised them how fast they were able to complete the assignment. Naoto starred at Kai and wondered if he and Kai would become good friends. Personality While growing up, Naoto always kept silent too himself, hes not quite talkative at all. He doesn't even speak that much while training or whatever with his comrades. In Part I, Naoto always finds himself being pursued by girls. Apparently, they like the silent types. As it shows, Naoto didn't entertain them very much. He was very exclusive to what he does. He's not quite stable as some people think. He keeps all of his emotions inside of him, making him a "ticking time-bomb." Advancing to Part II, Naoto is still silent, but he does talk quite often. He usually talks when he comes up with plans for missions or when he goes out with his team, and his team only. He is still very exclusive to Kai and Raine only. Naoto certainly finds himself safe with them, even though he doesn't show it. On certain cases and events, Naoto shows his true emotions while fighting the enemy. He will get angry if he is shown out, when he gets angry he loses all control. He almost hurt Raine while in this state. After the efforts in the war. when all was done, Naoto still didn't feel like everything in his life was perfect. He wanted to battle his longtime friend, Kai, to a final match to see who actually grew in strength. Kai wasn't sure to think of this, but Naoto had made his mind up, he wanted to see if Kai was stronger as he said he was. Kai had no choice and accepted Naoto. However, after his intense and final battle with Kai, Naoto was shocked at the length and paths Kai would go for him to keep the bond that they shared for a long time. He revealed his inner emotion for the first time, stating that he was always jealous of Kai but also feeling somewhat similar to him. Naoto pushed emotion and separate bonds away to conceal to training. Naoto then released, after Aoto's death, that his jealously towards his brother was all for nothing. Moved by the words of Kai, as they laid down, Naoto grabbed Kai's hand and vowed that he will always protect Kai and Raine no matter what. Both were helped up by their sensei, Hideo, and Naoto walked over to Raine. He showed his true affection towards Raine by taping her forehead, as his brother did before his death. That affection later on led the two to get married and having twin sons named Arasune and Nasune. Although being he is constantly away from his new family from time-to-time, helping Kai, he still shows his affections by hugging them all the time, letting them know he loves them. Appearance Naoto is a tall, fair-skin boy with dull blue eyes. He has short black, spiky hair with grey highlights, and a bang that covers his left eye. His forehead protector is in the tradition form. He has a silver earring on his right ear. He also wears a red accent on his right side of his hair. He gives his future children silver hoop earrings too. Naoto doesn't part his hair to show his left eye, but nothing is wrong with his eye. Naoto wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After the Chunin Exams, he then switched it to black to show that he passed. Later on, after two years of training, Naoto wore his forehead protector but stopped wearing it. Instead placing it on the back of his waist. He is considered to be as handsome as Sasuke Uchiha.In Part I, he wears a bright red shirt with a black half. Under it he wears a white shirt. He has on elbow pads and one glove on the right hand. He also wears dark grey pants and open sandals. During the Chūnin Exams, Naoto changed his outfit into a full red outfit after training with Hideo. He parts his hair a little and changed his sandals into something a bit higher. Naoto PartII.png|Naoto's initial appearance in Part II. Naoto Kagume Part II.png|Naoto's attire after fighting Konashi. In Part II, Naoto has grown taller over the two and half years and more muscular. He wears a semi-opened, short-sleeved red jacket with black sleeves. Under his jacket,m he wears dark fishnets. On the bottom of his jacket, there is a brown sash that goes through it. He wears black and red armbands that reach his elbows. He dons black, baggy pants with blackish-grey sandals that reaches almost to his knee. During the events of the battling Konashi and Urusai, Naoto was forced to change his attire to suit his new abilities. He now donned a long sleeve, red shirt and a brown belt-like sash. He kept his black pants and sandals. He also kept his sword and he still wears his bands on his hair. For a little while, he wore a black short-sleeved shirt with red accents to remember his brother after his death, but removed it when he entered the battle between Madara. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Later on he takes of the flak jacket to wear a long black jacket. He pulled his hair back into a short ponytail, and makes his bang longer. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naoto, at age 19, dons a red, short-sleeve short with a black half jacket. He wears a dark red, burgundy half shirt and pants that match. He has fingerless black gloves and with beige accents. He no longer wears his forehead protector on his forehead, rather on his waist. He has the same band from his hair and he now has two silver earrings, but it is not shown. The only time he shows it when he pulls his hair back. Several years later, Naoto appearance matured greatly and graciously, with his hair longer as his bang still covers his left eye. He dons a black coat with a red shirt under it, a burgundy belt, and black pants and sandals. He has two swords under his coat in their rightful places. The colors of the swords represent Kai and Raine, blue and purple. Abilities Naoto displays a vast arrangement of abilities. During his time in the academy, Naoto rivaled his abilities that over Kai Mori and Sasuke Uchiha. He finds all the ways of acing the tests, scoring high and ranging from one task to another. His techniques of his clan, mostly self-taught, captured the likes of his Hideo Junsuina, who's wing he went under. Naoto is hailed as a mercenary and genius, likely to had surpass the likes of Aoto, Pakura, and Yahiko. Tobirama noted that if Naoto was born in his time, he would've counted on Naoto to become proficient than all. Throughout Part I, Naoto graciously develops his abilities, taking one step at a time. During Part II, rightful knowing his abilities as well as being a jonin, Naoto could keep his own against foes such as the Seven Deadly Swordsmen and Madara Uchiha. Taijutsu While fighting with the enemy, Naoto displays a vast arrangements of tactical moves. He incorperates his Scorch Release into his fighting, making it easier for him to disperse them. He uses his taijutsu to keep the opponent guessing and off guard. While being attacked from behind from ninja from the Mist, Naoto showed fast reflexes and reaction to evade and clashed them. Ever since his training, Naoto made a rule of no interruption. That meant that for two to four hours of nonstop training, nothing would distract him from completing his daily goal. Naoto practiced fighting in the air too, by throwing a lifeless log and kicking the sides as well as jetting from the back. He learned that he could boost up and stay in the air for a good period, but this is also a weakness for him. While being in the air, Naoto slowly drops down, making it hard for him to evade. This technique backfired as plan when he had to soar away from a rouge ninja, he got caught and launched into a tree, which knocked him out. Nature Transformation He posses the kekkei genkai known as the Scorch Release. Naoto is the second shinobi to have this kekkei genkai with the first being Pakura. By combining natures, fire and wind release natures, he can create heat orbs that can asorb their moisture in their bodies. Naoto took it a step further. Knowing that Pakura only steals moisture, Naoto made it possible for him to take away chakra too. Naoto displayed this ability on the White Zetsu that attacked during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Naoto has regularly displayed his advancement with tools and weapons, Using wire strings, kunai and shuriken to his advantage as well as guiding his nature transformations with it. Kenjutsu By Part II, Naoto became a skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a tōken, which he uses immensely. Along with his speed, using his sword makes him path through people with a flash. he can either kill or spare them, determining the way his sword is pointing. He can wield it with both hands, as well in his mouth. his adaptions with his nature transformations is even more powerful. Shurikenjutsu Naoto is also well-versed using kunai and shuriken. He mostly uses these weapons when he is either setting traps or out of ideas, which is very rare. He can deflect opposing kunai with his and catch theirs at ease. In Part I, Naoto used that as an advantage and attached wire string to one and launched it back. Knowing that an enemy was behind him, he pulled it back and pierced through the other ninja. In Part II, Naoto keeps his kunai and shuriken on bands around his arms. He uses these as last minute tactics. Tessenjutsu Naoto is also known for using small fans. Even though he can use fans, he doesn't at all, stating that fans weren't right for him. Summoning Techniques During his training, Naoto became able to summon ravens with him in battle. He can also summon a giant raven to aid him in battle. His prowess was strong enough to summon the most powerful and mightiness of ravens, Karasu. Chakra Naoto, while having the scorch release, has intense chakra power. Limiting it for a huge battle, Naoto exerts his when he feels threaten or angry. The color of his normal chakra transforms into a dark red color that surrounds his arms and legs. This chakra makes him incredibly fast and strong, strong enough to dislodge a tree. During the second part of the Chūnin Exams, in the Forest of Death, Naoto activates it when he witnesses Raine being punished by enemy ninja. He grabs the other ninja and throws him into his team, launching them to a tree. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Naoto and his team took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Naoto was looking in the skies, wondering would he succeed in the exams. He thought about his newest jutsu. In the first part of the exam, Naoto realized that, to succeed in the written test, it is required to cheat without getting caught, using his intelligence, Naoto saw the person's writing pattern and used his chakra sensory and adsorbed it to guide his pencil. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, he guides his team, and encourages them to used their abilities. After fighting hard with his team, he passed out along with Kai. Regaining consciousness, Naoto sees an enemy ninja striking Raine. Naoto's chakra turns a dark red color and circles around him. He grabs the ninja and his team launches them into a tree, making the tree timber down. Naoto was so out of control, Raine grabbed his arm and turned him around. She looked into his eyes and started to plea. His chakra died down and looked around. Naoto's match up in the preliminaries was against Gekido. Before the fight started, Raine stated that if Naoto's chakra became that again, that Naoto would be disqualified. The match started, and Gekido rushed as Naoto and slammed him against the floor. Naoto's chakra started to disperse as dark red. Naoto had no choice, he launched up in the air and did a back-flip. Once in the air, Naoto took out wire string, and yanked at Gekido. Gekido flew into the air and Naoto punched him in the abdomen all the way towards the floor, knocking him out. At the finals Naoto finds himself fighting Kanzō . While Kanzō was blocking intensely, Naoto was attacking everywhere. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Naoto attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/ThirdThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Two and a half years later, at the beginning of Part II, Naoto appeared with his team and Naruto noticed how mature that he has gotten. Naoto, still being cold as ever, brushed it off and kept walking. Kai grabbed Naoto and made him say thanks. Naoto and Kai starred at each other for a time. Eventually Naoto said thanks. Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Pain's Assault Naoto was in full in the war. Unlocking his ability to fuse with fire, Naoto was able to guide around, in a smoke cloud, to gain Intel. Finding out that Hinata had risked her life trying to save Naruto, Naoto was more infuriated that Pain almost killed her. He watched as Naruto defeated Pain, and all was revived. He came down to his team to congratulate Naruto for saving the village. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Konashi and Urusai Five Kage Summit The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage surprised Naoto. He wondered what will happen next now that Danzo was Hokage. Naoto, along with his team, traveled to the Land of Iron to join up with Sakura, Kiba, Sai, and Rock Lee. Naoto stopped Sakura from using knockout gas to make them unconscious. After returning to Konoha, Naotois seen present with the rest of his friends, wondering as to what Naruto is hiding from them, remembering his statement about his and Sasuke's death in a possible fight. He is seen walking by himself as he sees little children running around. He meets up with Kai and Raine, as well as the rest of the Konoha 11, and greets them pleasantly. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Naoto and his team became involved in the war with ease and confidence. Naoto was put in the Third Division in the Allied Shinobi Forces, because he specialized in Short and Mid-Ranged combat. While advancing into the war, Naoto was side tracked and headed off into a different direction. Soon he met back up with his Division after getting lost. There he saw the Seven Deadly Swordsmen, tearing people apart. Naoto hid behind a rock, getting his Scorch jutsu ready when he saw Pakura, the first user of the Scorch Release. Naoto jumped into the air and used his kekkei genkai on her. Pakura lauched back and was chased by Maki. Before Naoto could get up, he was met with a sword. Naoto's eyes got bigger and he gagged. His brother, Aoto, was in front of him as edo. Naoto quickly got up and clashed his sword with him. Aoto was in regret of fighting his younger brother, but he had no choice, Naoto knew that. Both kept clashing in the mist. When Aoto saw Naoto use the Chidori, he was more than proud to see his brother surpass him. Naoto saw as his brother disappeared. He then shed a tear and head to regroup. Naoto quickly regrouped and dodged the swordsmen attacks. Later on after the swordmen and rest of the deceased shinobi were defeated, Naoto met up with Kai, Raine and Aykane. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Naoto rallied up other shinobi and brought them to the battle. He stood next to his team and looked confident. Out of no where, Sasuke returned to the field. Naoto was shocked just like the rest of his comrades. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Later, the revived and now-Ten-Tails' jinchūriki Madara finally casts his Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world, making Naoto one of his victims. Inside the genjutsu,Naoto dreams about his older brother training with him before his death. Naoto tries to console with his brother but was too late. Later, Naoto and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naoto and his team made small appearances. Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Naoto first appeared to be talking to fellow shinobi and walking along them. He departed from Kai and Raine as they left to go onto the mission. Naoto was back in the village helping out. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Kai made a small cameo before Team 7 was being called up, Team 22, were seen running through the streets. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Naoto was in the fields with Raine, talking about various shinobi of the leaf. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naoto went to Naruto and Sai's recovery party where he was surprised at Sakura for slapping them. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naoto appeared with the other members of the Konoha 11 to help Naruto to fight against Satori. After Naruto was revived he grabbed Kai's shoulder and smiled, showing his first emotion throughout. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Naoto appeared with his team in Road to Ninja. He is talkative and warm to others, as well as spilling details about others. The complete opposite of silent and cold to others, Naoto is a friend to all. For his appearance, his bang, which is on the left side, is on the right now. He has on a black short with a sleeveless jacket. He also has on baggy dark blue pants and black sandals. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Naoto Kagume is a playable character in the following video games: *In earlier games his alternative colors are blue and burgundy* Trivia *Naoto is the "flame" of the group. * In the Last Naoto is 183 cm tall, he is a little shorter than Kai Mori. * According to the databook(s): **Naoto likes to go to training and go on long walks. ** Naoto wished to fight his brother before he died. **Naoto's favorite foods are sashimi and yakitori. **Naoto has completed 63 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 4 S-rank. ** His favorite word is "focus" (焦点, shōten) Quotes *(To himself during the Chunin Exams) "All these shinobi do not compare to me." * ( To Raine Boji) "'' I don't want anyone to hurt you''!" References Naoto Kagume is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Part I Naoto, credit to StillDollSawaii's Ren pose Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:FINAL Category:Kekkei Genkai